


Koszmarna umowa

by superasia8



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, Spooning, pure fluff, tłumaczenie polskie, uwaga na zombi :p
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superasia8/pseuds/superasia8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TŁUMACZENIE Z JĘZYKA ANGIELSKIEGO</p><p>Dan i Phil decydują się obejrzeć horror. Obaj chłopcy wiedzą, że nie jest to dobry pomysł, ale przynajmniej mają szansę dowiedzieć się, kto przyjdzie do czyjej sypialni i przytuli się jako pierwszy, prawda? Fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koszmarna umowa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Horror Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574433) by [superasia8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superasia8/pseuds/superasia8). 



> Hejka wszystkim!  
> Pewnego dnia miałam przebłysk inteligencji i zrozumiałam, że skoro napisałam opowiadanie po angielsku to chyba powinno udać mi się przetłumaczyć je na polski. Tak oto powstała Koszmarna Umowa. Opowiadanie nie jest długie, ale mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu! :D  
> Wielkie dzięki dla mojej przyjaciółki, która jest wspaniałym grammar nazi i dzięki niej to opowiadanie lśni <3

Nagle przenikliwe i przeciągłe:

\- Phiiil? - rozbrzmiało w ich mieszkaniu, ale Phil nawet nie odwrócił wzroku znad swojego laptopa. Był tak blisko ukończenia edytowania filmiku, że całą uwagę poświęcał programowi edytorskiemu i filmowi. Nie Dan'owi.

Chociaż miał założone słuchawki, był pewny, że brunet znajdował się w swoim pokoju. To oczywiste, że jego chłopak nie zamierzał kłopotać się, by wstać z łóżka. Przynajmniej nie kiedy był leniwy. Dan o wiele bardziej wolał zadzwonić czy spytać o coś przez ścianę, co wywołało śmiech ich widzów kiedy dowiedzieli się, jak działa komunikacja w ich domostwie. Dla Phil'a był to chleb powszedni.

\- Phil, Phil, Phil! - Dan nucił. Phil jedynie przewrócił oczami, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku znad ekranu.

Dodał końcowy przycisk 'SUBSKRYBUJ' do filmiku, gdy usłyszał, jak ktoś wydaje długie, głośne westchnięcie wyrażające niezadowolenie. Phil od razu zaprzestał swojej pracy, nasłuchując kroków Dana, lecz takowe nie nadeszły. Mrużąc czoło, zastanowił się, co zamierzał zrobić jego chłopak, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

Myśli Phil'a zostały przerwane w momencie, gdy jego telefon zadźwięczał. Odblokował ekran i jego wargi ułożyły się w uśmiechu po przeczytaniu wiadomości Dan'a,

_Od: Dan_

_Jestem znudzony Phyul_

Odpowiedział od razu, rozmyślając nad tym, jak dziwne było wysyłanie sobie nawzajem wiadomości kiedy dzieliła ich jedynie ściana. No cóż, chociaż nie musiał iść do Dan'a za każdym razem, gdy ten czegoś chciał, racja?

_Od: Phil_

_a może film?_

_Od: Dan_

_ok ty wybierasz_

Phil nadął usta, zastanawiając się, co mogliby obejrzeć. Złowrogi uśmieszek zawitał na jego twarzy gdy napisał wiadomość i szybko kliknął 'wyślij'.

_Od: Phil_

_Żywe trupy_

W tej samej sekundzie gdy jego wiadomość została odebrana i przeczytana, usłyszał pełen niedowierzania głos Dan'a dochodzący z drugiego pokoju:

\- Chyba żartujesz...

Phil zachichotał. Nacisnął 'przetwórz' na laptopie. Zauważając wolny postęp paska na ekranie, westchnął znudzony i przesunął kciukiem po wyświetlaczu smartfona.

_Od: Dan_

_przecież wiesz że nienawidzę zombi_

_Od: Phil_

Na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać. Wiedział, że Dan uwielbia konkurencje i nie umie nie przyjmować wyzwań wszelkiego rodzaju.

_Od: Dan_

_czy mogę się chociaż przytulić??_

Phil zastanowił się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią, po czym odpisał,

_Od: Phil_

_ale ten który w nocy wyląduje w sypialni drugiego jako pierwszy przegrywa_

_Od: Dan_

_WAL SIĘ. UMOWA STOI_

* * *

Oglądali dopiero drugi odcinek z rzędu, a dłonie Dan'a ściskały koszulę Phil'a ze wszystkich sił. Phil zacisnął dolną wargę, starając nie śmiać się kiedy zombi wyskoczyło z tyłu na jednego bohatera, a Dan wzdrygnął się odruchowo.

\- To nie jest śmieszne - wymamrotał, wyczuwając lekkie drgania swojego chłopaka, gdy ten trząsł się ze śmiechu.

\- Jest - wyjaśnił, troskliwie i z miłością całując Dan'a w nos, gdy ten zrobił kwaśną minę.

Phil owinął ramię wokół swojego chłopaka sprawiając, że ten uspokoił się pod wpływem jego dotyku i wydał dźwięk ulgi.

Tymczasem w serialu, kobieta uciekała od jednego z zimnych jednak w pośpiechu potknęła się. Zaczęła pełzać w przeciwnym kierunku. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się w autentycznym przerażeniu, gdy zombi wspięło się na nią. Wrzeszczała jeszcze przez parę sekund, wciąż próbując strącić z siebie wroga, lecz jej głos zamarł. Zombi wgryzło się w jej szyję.

Dan zapiszczał, ukrywając głowę w niebieską koszulę Phil'a.

\- Ph- Phil? Nie ustalaliśmy, ile odcinków musimy obejrzeć, prawda? - zapytał z błyskiem nadziei w jego czekoladowych oczach.

Phil nie miał serca, by torturować go bardziej. Wyłączył telewizor w momencie, gdy kamera zrobiła bliskie ujęcie, koncentrując się na szczegółach tego, co jeszcze zostało z twarzy kobiety.

Kiedy w całym pokoju zapadła ciemność, Dan kurczowo oplótł ręce wokół swojego chłopaka, rozpaczliwie się go trzymając.

\- Phil, obroń mnie - wyszeptał, ton jego głosu przenikliwy.

Nagle podskoczył, gdy Phil dotknął jego lewej stopy.

\- Phil! - zaskamlał.

\- Sorka, ja tylko próbuję znaleźć mój telefon, - usprawiedliwił się, lecz jego głos nie wykazywał ani grama przeprosin. Dan żałował, że przyjął to wyzwanie.

Phil miał właśnie wstać z kanapy i opuścić pokój, gdy nagle-

\- Zostań ze mną, Phil.

Phil zastygł na sekundę, po czym powoli i delikatnie wygramolił się z ramion Dan'a. Dan trzymał go tak desperacko blisko, że czuł się źle, odciągając go od siebie. Ale umowa to umowa.

\- Myślałem, że chciałeś iść spać i dlatego wyłączyliśmy telewizję? - spytał, przypominając mu o ich układzie.

\- Przynajmniej włącz światła? Proszę?

Phil zaśmiał się na błagalny ton Dan'a, ale posłusznie włączył światła w ich salonie.

Tak naprawdę jedyną rzeczą, na jaką Phil miał ochotę w tym momencie było przytulić swojego chłopaka, a potem zasnąć tuż obok niego. Poczuć ciepło jego ciała obok własnego, upewnić się, że Dan nie był przestraszony. Ale tego nie mógł mu zaproponować. Przecież to sam Dan zgodził się na ich umowę, więc jeśli byłby zbyt przerażony, zawsze mógł przyjść do pokoju Phil'a.

Przynajmniej to powtarzał sobie Phil, gdy życzył Dan'owi dobrej nocy i dał mu buziaka na dobranoc. Jednak głęboko w duchu wiedział, jak upartym i rywalizującym bywał Dan. Jego chłopak mógłby spokojnie nie przespać nocy byle tylko nie przegrać zakładu i mieć pewność, że żaden zombi nie zajdzie go od tyłu.

Czego Phil jednak nie przemyślał to, że nie tylko Dan oglądał film.

* * *

Cienie wyglądały niebezpiecznie tajemniczo i nieznajomo i Phil ciężko przełknął, spoglądając na pluszaki leżące na szafie. Wypchane lwy gapiły się, jakby planowały skoczyć na niego, gdyby ten oderwał od nich wzrok chociażby na sekundę.

Phil zanurkował szybko pod koc, nieco się trzęsąc.

Okej, być może był trochę przestraszony, ale mógł to znieść, no nie? Wszystko miało być w porządku, serial telewizyjny nie był prawdziwy, zombi nie istniały. Znajdował się w Londynie, żadna apokalipsa nie nadchodziła, a miłość jego życia była jedynie o parę metrów dalej, nie było najgorzej, prawda?

A gdyby _przeżył_ noc, wygrałby zakład.

\- ZOOOMBI! - Phil podskoczył. Jego serce zaczęło mocno bić, gdy krzyk kobiety przerwał ciszę nocy.

Polizał usta, zerkając spod swego koca i spodziewając się czegoś, patrzył w kierunku okna. Niemalże gotowy znowu usłyszeć jej wrzaski, a zaraz potem wściekłe warczenie przemienionego człowieka.

Rytm jego serca przyspieszył, gdy zauważył pewien ruch z jego lewej strony. Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, które zaskrzypiały, powoli otwierane. Phil wziął oddech, czekając na cokolwiek miało się zaraz wydarzyć podczas, gdy jego wyobraźnia dochodziła do najgorszych wniosków.

_Nie, nie, nie, dorwało Dan'a, o mój Boże, dorwało Dan'a, co mam zrobić? Nie będę w stanie go skrzywdzić, jest moją miłością, moim wszystkim, och nie, co ja zrobiłem? Dlaczego kusiłem los?_

Gardło niemiłosiernie suche, Phil mocno zamknął oczy na dźwięk kroków. Zbiżały się, dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę, i modlił się, żeby to nie był Dan zmieniony w zombie, żeby jego chłopak mógł uciec. On sam był gotowy poświęcić siebie jeśli tylko miałoby to dać Dan'owi trochę czasu na ucieczkę-

\- Phil?

\- O MÓJ BOŻE! DAN?! - odetchnął głęboko, cała adrenalina szybko opuszczała jego ciało, zastępowana szybko przez zażenowanie. Jego policzki poczerwieniały i Phil był wdzięczny, że Dan nie mógł zobaczyć go w ciemności.

\- Przesuń się, - wymamrotał Dan, z nisko pochyloną głową. Phil'owi udało się zauważyć, że Dan stał obok jego łóżka. - Przegrałem, wiem, teraz się przesuń - pospieszał go ruchem ręki i Phil tylko mechanicznie podniósł koc, robiąc miejsce dla niego.

Jak głupi był, by uwierzyć, że zaczęła się apokalipsa zombi? Jeśli Dan dowiedziałby się o tym, nie przestałby się śmiać z niego do końca wieku. Byłoby to o wiele gorsze niż przegrana, Phil zrozumiał.

\- Przytul mnie - Dan zakomenderował, pociągając nosem i przysuwając się do Phil'a.

Phil szybko otrząsnął się z szoku, słysząc te słowa. Jego umysł natychmiast przeszedł na tryb opiekuńczy. Przytulił się do Dan'a, owijając go swoimi ramionami w talii, obserwując i wypatrując jakiegokolwiek znaku, że Dan mógł być zraniony.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Misiu? - wyszeptał.

\- Teraz już tak! Ale nigdy więcej nie robię z tobą tych chorych wyzwań, - dodał po chwili, a Phil westchnął po cichu z ulgą.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie będzie zombi, - zapewnił go spokojnym tonem, trzymając go blisko i sekretnie mając nadzieję, że ten powie 'tak'.

Kiedy Dan przytaknął, Phil nie mógł powstrzymać się od kolejnego westchnięcia. Najpierw obawiał się, że Dan wiedział, że stchórzył, ale wyglądało na to, że jego tajemnica mogła umrzeć wraz z zapadnięciem w sen. Czując się dobrze, mając Dan'a blisko siebie, Phil zamknął oczy. Zaczął odpływać i zasypiać.

Ich oddechy powoli się uspokajały, zmęczenie wygrywało nad obojgiem. Phil uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o tym, że pewnie musiał wygrać ich wyzwanie. Uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy, gdy pół przytomny umysł wychwycił słowa Dan'a,

\- Tak przy okazji, - wymamrotał sennie, wtulając się w niego jeszcze bardziej, - słyszałem, jak wariowałeś i nie powiesz mi, że tylko ja się bałem.

_Kurka. Nie wygrałem._

\- Bez znaczenia, - wydukał, ale otworzył jedno oko, by zerknąć na Dan'a. Być może zapomni o tym, gdy przyjdzie ranek?

\- Ty też się bałeś, przyznaj się, - Dan powiedział, jego głos nagle czystszy, przebudzony, gdy podparł się na łokciach i wpatrywał w dół na niego.

Phil wydął wargi, wyczuwając brak ciepła drugiego ciała. Spojrzał na Dan'a i zamknął oczy, przysuwając koc bliżej do siebie,

\- Zamknij się i idź spać, - narzekał, a Dan się zaśmiał.

\- A więc czy zombi są straszne, Philip? - zapytał, przedrzeźniając go.

Phil w odpowiedzi żartobliwie popchnął Dan'a i znowu się do niego przytulił. Jego umysł znów zaczął odpływać kiedy usłyszał Dan'a mówiącego:

\- Nie przejmuj się, Phil. Nie zapomnę o tym, wysłałem tweeta - przyznał się.

Phil przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się. I być może Dan będzie się go czepiać za to, że przestraszył się tak łatwo i być może będzie to dobre opowiadanie do Internetu. Jednak co było najważniejsze to, że Dan był bezpieczny w jego ramionach i żadna apokalipsa zombi ich nie rozłączy.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zamierzam przetłumaczyć resztę (a przynajmniej większą część) moich opowiadań, więc możecie zerknąć na mój profil i poradzić mi, co przetłumaczyć dalej :)  
> Chciałabym zacząć od oneshotów, gdyż są o wiele krótsze, ale mogłabym także wziąć się za coś dłuższego, jeśli tylko byście chcieli :)  
> Jeśli podobała Wam się Koszmarna umowa, komentujcie, dawajcie kudoski! ^_^  
> tumblr/twitter: superasia8


End file.
